My invention relates to a urinary device permitting the female to urinate while standing and which seals against the body and directs urine out a fluid discharge passageway.
Prior patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,690,568, 3,613,122, 3,864,759, 3,815,581, 3,556,102 and 3,329,973 have dealt more or less with the same problem addressed in this invention. Briefly, a principal problem concerns urinating in public facilities when the toilet seats are unsanitary. This problem would be solved if the female could urinate standing, like a male, and direct the urine away from the body, into a toilet or urinal, without substantial soiling of the body or the clothing with urine. There are other conditions when this would be advantageous, i.e., when a urine sample is to be obtained with minimum adulteration, or when there is a health problem caused in an individual because the bladder is less completely voided in the sitting position than in the standing position. A somewhat similar problem is involved with a bedridden patient.
A chief problem in providing a device so that the female can urinate standing, that does not appear to have been solved in the prior art, is to adequately seal against urine excape other than through the fluid discharge passageway of the device. If there is soiling of the clothing or of the body outside of the device, then the structure is impractical for most purposes. To repeat, the mandatory requirement is an effective seal and nothing less will do, and to provide a structure achieving an effective seal is an object of my invention.
Other objectives of my invention include: to provide such a device which best adapts to the body in achieving a seal, to devise a structure achieving both sanitation and effectiveness, to devise a structure easily and simply usable but providing maximum effectiveness, and to provide an economical and durable construction.